Terrifying Poke'mon truth or dare
by DragonTamer60
Summary: All the characters are put in some type of game show and must survive the hot terrible game. Will they survive or will they die trying? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Terrifying, Extreme, Truth or Dare Pokémon

Chapter 1- Info

Absol~ midnight(message fetcher), hydreigon~ zoom(Mic. Holder), lucario~ wolf (Manager), elgyem & beheeyem~ Space & ufo (lights), emboar~ flare (assistant), ampharos~bolts (camera man), and breviary~ warrior, sky, and daze (guards), Pikachu~flower (back up camera man), blissey~Fairy(nurse/doctor)

(A yellow dragon with a white diamond on her back and a collar with a tag that has a swirled six on a dragon pad and lugia's tail blades walks in.)

DragonTamer60: My coffee's cold. Why is it cold Flare?"

Flare: Well you have left it out on the table for about three hours getting our guess.

DragonTamer60: *sigh* I almost forgot about that go tell Midnight to get our guess ready and warm this up.

Flare: As you wish.

DragonTamer6: Zoom how is the sound?

Zoom: Testing 1...2...3. Clear as the air.

DragonTamer60: How's that camera Bolts?

Bolts: Ready when you are boss.

DragonTamer60: How are those lights Space and UFO?

Space & UFO: We are always ready.

DragonTamer60: Are my doors guarded nice and tight?

Sky, Warrior & Daze: We won't even let a Joltic through.

DragonTamer60: How is everything over there Wolf?

Wolf: Everything is in tip-top shape.

DragonTamer60: Good now I'm waiting for my coffee and-

Midnight: Boss I can't get the red head in here so Flare is taking care of it.

DragonTamer60: But where's my coffee?

Midnight: Right here. (Used psychic to give to me)

DragonTamer60: Thank you now you may return to your post.

(Kids about the age of 15-19 came up)

DragonTamer60: Ah, nice to see that you all are awake now.

Gold: Where the hell are we? *SMACK* Ow! What was that for?!

DragonTamer60: No swearing leave that for the audience and I want to at less keep it at a T rating unless I have to.

Sapphire: Why are we here anyway?

DragonTamer60: *smiles* You'll now soon enough, now step behind the curtains. (They stepped behind them and I cleared my throat)

DragonTamer60: Everyone around the world now what you'll all been waiting for POKE'MON TRUTH OR DARE! And our amazing guesses will entertain your little hearts to the brim of laughter and make your pants come off. Now everyone please introduce yourself to the audience and give them around of applause.(Curtains lift up to reveal the teens) And here are our contestants now: Gold, Silver, Red, Blue, Green, Sapphire, Yellow, Emerald, Crystal, Pearl, Black, White, N, Rosa, Nate, Ruby, Bianca, Cheren, Diamond, and last but not least Barry!

All: Hey!

Silver: Whatever…

DragonTamer60: *Growl*…*Sigh* I am _NOT _letting you bring down my mood. Now that we have introduced all of them it's time for you guys to know me.

Silver: Why would any of us care about you?

DragonTamer60:… You must really want to be in pain don't you?

Silver: Pain? By whom? *chuckle* All of you are weak, a piece of shit.

~DragonTamer60 rapped her tail around his legs and yanked him in the air then slammed him back to the ground and repeated four more time before she dropped him on the ground~

Flare: Boss calm down it was only Silver that Damn boy with the bad attitude.

DragonTamer60: I know but he will learn the easy way or the hard way to respect me. Now Silver have something to say to me?

Silver: *coughed up some blood* S-sorry DragnTamer60…

Everyone: 0-0 or 0o0

DragonTamer60: I am sorry that you all had to see that but I just can't stand attitude. Now because I don't want to let anybody say DragonTamer60 when they address me just call me Achak or Spirit if that's too hard for you to say. But sense we are all new here I have a couple of request from friends and me that I want you all to do.

Green: And what if we refuse to do so?

Achak: I'm glad that you had asked Green. If you refuse to do a challenge depending on your gender you'll be thrown into a fangirl/fanboy pit and stay for 30 minutes… if you survive.

Blue: And why won't we survive a pit full of girls or boys?

Achak: *sigh* (takes out Green doll) Let me show all of you. (All of us walk to the Fangirl pit and wave the doll in front of their faces and hear screams then threw the doll down with them 5 minutes later) Back! Back I say you Filthy beasts! (Came back out of the pit with a whip and the heads of the doll) Now this is only a doll now if I threw one of you down there it won't be pretty.

Everyone: 0-0 and Gold *-*

Achak: Sorry that all of you had to see that but at least you know the punishment.

Gold: That was very horrific...

Achak: Yeah I know. Now that that's settled the girls rooms are on the right and boys are on the left and all of the colors or jewels is on the door. Have a nice rest for tomorrow.

Everyone: *groan* ( the teens all left to their rooms and went to bed except one)

Silver: Why aren't you going to bed?

Achak: Oh, hey liver and I just have to clean the set then I'll go.

Silver:Oh... Don't tell ANYONE.

Achak: Anyone what.

(Silver started picking up things on the floor and putting things away.)

Achak: Oh! Well your secret is safe with me.

Wolf: Master doesn't own pokemon or its character just our names and her characters.

Achak: PLEASE review and tell me in PM what you want me to do to our lovely guess.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: LET THE FUN BEGIN!

Achak: *zzzzz*

Silver:*zzzzzzzzz* (While holding Achak –human form- in his arms while she lays on his chest. The group of teens comes in to see the scene.)

Blue: Awwwwww, they're so cute. (Takes out phone) *smirks* (takes picture and Achak immediately wakes up.)

Achak: Who took it and why?! *growls*

Blue: I did and with good reason.

Achak: And what reason would that be?! (Ties to stand but something is holding her hip.)

Achak: What the…. (What was on her seemed to be hands and she found the controller of these hands… Silver. With just a flick of the wrist she slapped him.)

Silver: What the hell was that for?!

Achak: I should be asking why your hands on my hips!

Silver: My hands wouldn't go nowhere near you!

Achak: (Getting closer to his face with a growl erupting from her throat) Well tell your hands that!

(Silver looked at his hands and quickly removed them.)

Achak: *with venom in her voice* Thank you. (She quickly got up and looked at everyone.) Why are you out here anyway?

Pearl: Because, we're hungry.

Achak: You're always hungry! But luckily all of you guys breakfast is ready, follow me to the kitchen. (Everyone followed her and soon found a humongous kitchen.

Green: It's so big!

Achak: What do you expect? A 20 ft tall dragon to _not_ have a kitchen this big? Please, you crazy.

Pearl: Look at all the food!

(There was waffles, eggs, bacon, pancakes, sausages, toast, and apple pie.)

Ruby: You made all of this?!

Achak: Yeah? Why would I not?

Emerald: This is a lot and it smells _so_ good.

Achak:*smiled* Thanks now go dig in!

Yellow: What about you?

Achak: Don't worry about me just eat.

(Achak walked out and the teens ate their share of food even Pearl was full.)

Midnight: Boss! Boss!

Achak: What is it Midnight.

Midnight: You have your first review!

Achak: You better not be pulling my hand…

Midnight: No I'm telling the truth see! (She gave Achak the piece of paper and she smiled.)

Achak: Well I'll be... We have our first review. Go gather up the Teens and tell them to meet me on the stage for the show ASAP!

~5 minutes later~ (The teens started to come through the door.)

Green: What do you want?

Achak: We have a review and you guys are going to do it.

Silver: Whatever…

Achak: Change that attitude or do you want a repeat of yesterday? You're already on thin ice.

Silver:*whisper* Yes ma'am…

Achak: Good boy, now today I have just received a review for….Everyone to be exact.

Gold: By whom? (Achak turned to her dragon form.)

Achak: Glad that you had asked. This person goes by the name of_ elvisfan994 _and this is what they want; _Have N listen to call me maybe, have everyone listen to rick roll and Cheren dodge traffic._

Cheren What! Why am I dodging traffic?!

Achak: I don't know I guess they just don't like you but quit your whining and get to stepping. I know the perfect spot. *Claps hands and magically poofs to highway 70.* The most busiest place I could think of and if you survive you get 3 dragon points.

Hilda: What are they supposed to do?

Achak: Well the purpose of dragon points is to let the user dodge there dare or truth and give it to the person of their choosing but here is the catch you must get 20 dragon points before you get the chance to even use them.

Cheren: Oh well. For the points! (Truck after truck car after car went past him, and then three minutes later a cargo truck hit him.)

Achak: That's going to leave a mark; I'll better go see if he's alive. (Achak got through traffic with ease and picked up Cheren then came back.) Cheren you okay?

Cheren: *moans of pain came from him*

Achak: Oh he's alive well you have just received 3 dragon points how does it fell? (Cheren flipped the bird at her.) Right back at you bitch now it's N's turn. *Drops Cheren and claps again.*

N: What is Call Me Maybe?

Achak: A song that you are going to be listening to in the Song room. Now go on. (N walks in the room and Achak locks the door.)

Hilda: How long is he going to be in there?

Achak: About 4 minutes. ~4 minutes later~ (Achak opens the door to be a waited by a wide eyed N.) Soooo. How did it go in there?

N: That song is catchy but the video…. (He started to drift in his speech again.)

Achak: N? You still in there? You're not dead are you?

N: I don't understand why did the boy give the other boy his number and not the girl?

Achak: Uh…. Well it seems that you're still alive and not traumatized. (He just stood there trying to comprehend what he just saw.) Okay it's time for the next dare! Fairy use heal pulse on Cheren I want him to hear this.(Fairy used heal pulse and Cheren looked like he didn't even get hurt and he stood.) Start the song Flower! (The music starts to fill the room.) I can't stand this song…*growls*

Sapphire: Why?

Achak: I'll tell you later.

Wolf: Same as last chapter master don't own nothing.

Achak: Thank you elvisfan994 for your review and review again please. Still can't stand this song and PM some dares and truths!*growl*


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU _elvisfan994 _FOR REVIEWING AGAIN AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO!

Chapter 3: Sprouts of torture!

Achak: *whistling* Ahhh! (She fell over and her bucket of water spilled on the floor.) No! My water, I was gonna be lazy and pour it on them. (She turned around to see N in fetal position.) N! How long have you been sitting here?!

N: I don't understand…*Shaking*

Achak: Oh no… Midnight!

Midnight: Yes master.

Achak: You are the only Pokémon with me that wakes up super early. How long has N been like this!?

Midnight: Well since I woke up so yesterday.

Achak: Yesterday! Oh no no no! N snap out of this if you can take Ghentis you can take this. *Slap* Snap out of it!

N:…Achak?

Achak: Yes it's me now are you going to be okay?

N: Yes I'm fine for now.

Midnight: Master you have some reviews.

Achak: Okay tell everyone to wake up and meet me here on the stage.

Midnight: Yes ma'am. ~10 minutes later~ (teens walk in slowly.)

Red: So… Tired…

Green: I'm going to agree with the pip-squeak for once.

Achak: Good morning to you all and we have some new reviews.

Pearl: Boooo!

Achak: Didn't ask anything from the peanut gallery… This time we have two reviews one from _elvisfan994 _and another one from _StormyKittens._ Red, Green, and Hilbert. If you could choose a Pokémon to go against me who would you pick?

Red: Darkrai.

Green: Arceus.

Hilbert: Um... Giratina?

Achak: Green was exactly right. I would not go against the god of Pokémon. Okay from_ StormyKittens_: Green watch all of the terrifying vocaloid songs. In the Song Room! (Walks inside.) Well it's gonna take awhile so next dare. Hilbert how do you fell about Hilda being paired up with N? Actually that is a good question how do you fe-

Hilbert: *Eye twitching* You stole my spot light and now my girl?! Now you will die! (Starts a chainsaw and chases N around while Achak yells bloody murder.) Wait… How did he even get my chainsaw? Oh well N has long legs anyway so it'll be awhile before he catches him.

Hilbert: I'm gonna rip your legs apart!

N: Somebody help me! This psycho has a chainsaw!

Achak: *anime sweat drop* Continuing, Red do you like Yellow or Leaf better?... Oh no. (Steps away from Red.)

Yellow: Yeah who do you like better? Me or her?

Red: Um…Uh… If I had to choose it would be… Leaf. Sorry Yellow don't get mad.

Yellow: I won't but I will strangle you!

Achak: I fill the love. Nate get over here you're dare is from _DARKWOLF180_. Everyone round trip. *claps everyone to the forest* Now Nate you have to fight a Rhydon okay?

Nate: This will be easy with Samurott.

Achak: No with your arms and legs.

Nate: ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!

Achak: Apparently now go. (He slowly got over to one) He does know that it's their mating season right?

Silver: No but it's funnier this way.

Achak: For once I agree with you. (Screams came from the direction Nate was in and they saw him being beat up by a huge male Rhydon) Well look at the time it's time to go.*claps* O.K next dare Red get in this magikarp suit and wear it for a day . (He got in the suit)

Red: This is going to be easy.

Achak: You don't know when to shut up do you? Now I'm going to add something to it. But not now. Hilda, and Hilbert go in a room for 10 minutes.

Hilda: *sigh* Fine…(Hilbert stopped chasing N, turned off the chainsaw and glared at N as he walked away. Achak went to the room and locked them in it)

Achak: Next we have dares from-

Green: Let me out of here!

Achak: Oh I forgot he was in there.( She went to the door and opened it and he zoomed out.) Damn you're acting like Zoom when I say food.

Zoom: Did someone say food?!

Achak: No! Now go back to work. Was it that bad?

Green: Just don't let me go back in that room again. *Switch*

Achak: Okaaaay… As I was saying the next dare is from _elvisfan994_. I can only do a few so please don't get mad at me. Cheren go in the Song Room.

Cheren: Why?

Achak: Because you will be severely hurt then thrown in the pit if you don't. *Smile*

Cheren: *whisper* Harsh much? (He went in the room and I quickly locked the door) Flower start nyan cat, and Cheren you listen to it for ten hours.( I heard the song and he started banging on the door)

Cheren: LET ME OUT! I WANT TO LIVE AND THIS SONG IS ANOYING!

Achak: Sorry no can do. You can last 10 hours. (Hilda and Hilbert came back but Hilda looked pissed and Hilbert was trying to stay as far away as possible.) What happened?

Hilda: He smacked my ass and tried to kiss me!

Hilbert: I said I was sorry!

Achak:(Achak turned away from the bickering teens and started to snicker a little. She consoled herself and tuned back around) Alright you two leave each other a lone. Silver go in the spare Song room on the right and Hilda go on the one on the left.( They went in the room and I locked the door) Flower, First Year by equinox for Silver and Friday by Rebecca for Hilda. (She nodded and started the track for them. Achak went to Hilda's door.)

Hilda: Oh creator of all Pokémon why this song?! (Then she went to Silver's door.)

Silver: Is this supposed to torture me?!

Achak: You're so boring!

Emerald: What do we do now?

Achak: Wait I guess. ( 3 hours later. Silver, Cheren~still has to finish dare. So he's on hold~ and Hilda are out and with everyone else)

Silver: So we have to dance the Carramedasen?

Achak: Correct.

N: Even I know that.

Achak: Good now Flower start the music. (The Carramedasen started to fill the speakers and everyone started to dance it.) We do this for 4 minutes. ~4 minutes later~ Okay Cheren back in the room to finish your dare.

Cheren: No you can't make me! ~2.5 seconds later~

Achak: That was easy now as for you Red sense you're in that suit I have a few Pokémon I want to show you.

Red: Who? (Achak threw out five Pokémon that was looking at him as if he was food.

Achak: These are magikarps natural enemies now if you survive them… You're awesome. ~ 5 minutes later~ You have survived and you're awesome now everyone get some sleep for tomorrow. (They all ran to their rooms)

Silver: Today was an odd turn of events.

Achak: Yeah you're right about that, but I can't help but fill that I'm forgetting something.

Silver: It just might be your imagination.

Achak: *laughs* Maybe so and I'm sorry for bothering and hurting you this week.

Silver: Apologies don't suit you but I except. (She smiled and he did a small smile back as she lightly punched him on the shoulder as they walked down the hall)

~hours later~ Cheren: Hello is anyone still out there? This song is still playing! ~somewhere in the forest~ Nate: (broken leg, arm, cuts , and bruses) She is going to pay when I get there! *limp*, *limp*, *limp*, *snap* Ahhhh! My arm!

DRAGON PIONTS:

NATE- 4

ROSA- 0

SILVER- 3

RED- 7

GOLD- 1

SAPPHIRE- 1

GREEN- 2

BLUE- 1

HILBERT- 6

HILDA- 4.5

YELLOW- 2

CRYSTAL- 1

EMERALD- 1

N- 6.5

RUBY- 1

BARRY- 1

DIAMOND- 1

PEARL- 1

ROSA- 1

Wolf: Master doesn't own anyone but her character and the setting.

Achak: That's also correct wish I did though, please review and thank you again StomyKittens, elvisfan994 and, DARKWOLF180 for your dares and truths. I still think I'm forgetting something…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: WRITER'S NOTE

I am terribly sorry that I haven't written anything in a while. The only reason for that is because I'm depressed. It is mostly family matter but I wish I could get a say in this just for once in my life. My pop is acting like an ass too so I'm not in the happiest of moods today. But I promise that I will get to you guys as soon as possible.

-DragonTamer60 HAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: starting in a new direction.

Achak: *yawn* Where am I?

Silver: My room in my bed. *Very annoyed*

Achak: I am? Are you sure?

Silver: I would know what my room is and where it is.

Achak: Sorry I must of sleep walked again don't snap at me. I haven't done it sense I was eight though. (She stretch and walked out of the room like nothing happened.)

Midnight: Master I have some reviews for you.

Achak: No not today we're starting over, a clean slate. But you can go get the gang.

Midnight: Yes ma'am ~5 minutes later~ (they come in the room)

Achak: Hello and good morning to all of you. I have some good news for you.

Sapphire: It isn't another review for us is it?

Achak: No it is not. Unfortunately I did some wrong things so I'm starting a new and doing it another way but you guys are still going to have some pain though. (They all groaned) Don't worry so much because if you guys do what I want you guys to do without a fuss you guys have front row seats to see me in the Run of the Tauros but the punishment is still the-

Nate: I finally got here!

Achak: That's what I forgot! I forgot about you! Are you okay? *nervous chuckle*

Nate: Oh I will be alright… When you're dead! (He limped to the Song room and opened it and Cheren fell out almost as if he was frozen) And you forgot about him!?

Achak: *whisper* I thought you let him out two days ago and turned off the music Flower.

Flower: *whispered back* No I thought you did. (Achak shrugged and walked up to Nate and Cheren then turned to her dragon form)

Achak: Moonlight & Morning Sun! (The moves mixed together and created an ultimate move and healed Nate and Cheren.) Are you guys okay now? (Cheren coughed and got up while Nate sat on the floor holding himself) Fine you two have a day off while everyone else does there Dare or truth. Starting with Silver truth or dare?

Silver:…Dare

Achak: Spin around in a circle till I say for you to stop. (He did what he was told to do) Ruby truth or dare?

Ruby: Truth

Achak: If you could go on a date with anyone in this room who would it be?

Ruby: *blush* Sapphire *audience and everyone on the stage* awwwwww.

Achak: *fishing in her bag to take out her wallet* Sapphire and Ruby go on a date and come back in five hours, if you don't I will hunt you down and drag you back here. (Gave them 500 poke' dollars) Red T or D?

Red: Dare

Achak: Go punch Flare in the face. Flare come in here! (He came in and stood next to Achak) Red has something to say to you. (He turned towards Red and Red punched him in the snout)

Red: I'm sorry! (Flare puffed out smoke out his snout and his fist glowed red)

Flare: Power up punch! (He punched him repeatedly and each time his attack rose and he stomped away)

Red: *Arm dislocated and blood* It was worth all of it

Achak: K, Gold and Green T or D?

Both: Dare

Achak: *Evil grin* Go jump in the Fangirl/boy pit and survive 10 minutes being violated by those creeps.

Gold: Is it too late to change?

Achak: Yes. Once it leaves your mouth it's too late. (They both looked at the pit filled with the boys and girls and looked back at me with eevee eyes) Cute but that doesn't faze Me.*shove* Just survive 10 minutes! Crystal T or D?

Crystal: After seeing that Truth

Achak: Wow for your dare IF you had picked it I was gonna give you this cookie but I guess I will save it for someone else.

Crystal: No I choose dare please dare. *drooling over cookie*

Achak: Nope it's too late you already said truth now you truth is this: If you have a deep dark secret what is it?

Crystal: *sigh* Two years ago I went to the beach with Green and he fell asleep so I started messing with him like blowing and poking his nose. On the third time his arm got my neck and I was stuck so I pulled and pulled till I had enough and got over him and pulled some more. Unfortunate for Yellow she thought we were doing something else and she ran.

Achak: *snickering* So that explains why she was in the corner that day. Emerald t or d?

Emerald: Dare

Achak: Eat Crystal's cookie right in front of her. (He started eating the cookie and she started to cry over it) Okay guys your 10 minutes is up! (They both bolted out the pit and went to the farthest part of the room) *nervous laugh* Okay Pearl and Diamond T or D?

(look at each other) Both: Dare

Achak: Oh so now you both grew some balls? Okay go to a Bakugan fan club and say Pokémon is better.

Pearl: Easy. (They were transported to a fan club)

Achak: Let's see how it's going shou we? (Turned on the T.V. _Pearl: We have something to say to you guys! Fan 1: What is it? Diamond: Pokémon is WAY better than dumb Bakugan! Fan 2: Kill them!)_ (T.V turned off.) Okay that's enough for now *clasps* (Diamond and Pearl come back with bruises and cuts.) Welcome back!

Diamond: I didn't know they could get so cruel so fast.

Achak: You'll be surprised. N Truth or Dare

N: dare

Achak: Everyone's attitude changed! Okay wear Hilda's clothes and got to the store to get a tampon.

N:… You are almost as cruel and demonic as Ghentis.

Achak: It's almost that time of day now go! ~10 minutes later~ that's a good N now go to the store and buy a tampon. (He sighed and went out the door after a small commotion with the Guards and went to the store) T.V time! (N_: she said tampons so where am I supposed to get them? Went up to the store manager. N: excuse me but where I can find tampons? Manager:… t-they're in isle 4 sir. N: thank you. He walked to the isle 4 and got what he needed he then putted the money on the counter and ran out the door._) Did you get what you needed?

N: Yes I did but I lost something on the way.

Achak: And that would be?

N: My dignity and my life outside of this place.

Achak: Ha! Sorry that you lost those things but here's a cookie go eat it in front of Crystal.

Crystal: Why do you hate me?!

Sapphire: We're back! ~

Achak: Good tell me about it later and I don't hate you it's just fun making fun of you and seeing you cry about it. Barry t or d?

Barry: I am a man so I chose Dare

Achak: Good now I want you to put your face up to a ponyta's tail and keep it there till it… well you know. Silver you can stop spinning now.( he stopped and started going to the left and fell over and tried to get back up but ran into the wall went he did get up) Wow that was the biggest epic failure ever.

Barry: This thing just shitted in my face then slapped me with its tail.

Achak: Ha it sucks to be you! Bianca I don't have anything to truth you with so I want you to sing Call Me Maybe to Hilbert.

Bianca: Okay~ *6 minutes later*

Achak: Don't ever sing again unless you want everyone's head to explode and your mouth to be ripped off and burned to ashes!

Bianca: Was I that bad? (Everyone was on the floor covering their ears and moaning in pain)

Achak: You can stop covering you ears now!

Everyone: What?!

Achak: I said you can stop covering you ears it is safe now! (They uncovered their ears and sighed in relief) Rosa t or d?

Rosa: Truth

Achak: Did you ever do something that you regret ever doing if so what?

Rosa: I maybe had used Nate's toothbrush to clean the back and inside of my toilet.

Nate: You used my toothbrush to clean a toilet?!

Achak: That is so funny but now it's Blue and Hilbert's turn t or d?

Hilbert: Truth

Blue: Dare

Achak: For Blue only wear your undergarments for 1 hour and for Hilbert do you actually sing in the shower? (Blue stood there looking uncomfortable.)

Hilbert: Yes I sometimes do sing in the shower.

Achak: Oh do you? *evil smirk* Okay Yellow T or D?

Yellow: Truth

Achak: People think that you are a boy. Were you originally supposed to be one?

Yellow: No I was not originally supposed to be a boy but I am affined that people thought that!

Achak: Okay sense most of you survived and didn't fuss you guys can come and see the Run of the Tauros! (Achak changed into her human form.) Now I have to get ready for it sees you guys there! *claps* -At the arena-

**Announcer: ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls the moment you all have waited for. The 15 year in a row winner of this run Achak!**

Gold: She has been here for 15 years? If she's nineteen now then she started when she was four!

**Announcer: And her opponents Bullet, Storm, Hurricane, and Thunder! **(Four huge Tauros came into the ring looking at Achak with red eyes)

Red: She's going to get maimed out there with them in there with her!

Silver: Quiet it's about to start. (Achak charged at one of the Tauros and pulled its tail and another one came towards her while she did that. She let go and ran in a circle with them following her they then split up. Two were in front while the other two still chased her. She turned her head still jogging and smirked at them and turned back around.)

Crystal: What is she doing?!

Green: Playing chicken? (She continued to run to the other two till she was a foot from them then did a sharp turn. They ran into each other and was out cold)

**Announcer: Well look at that folks! A small game of chicken to win the match against our most aggressive Tauros! Let's give her a big applause! **(She took off her Ten gallon hat and waved it to the crowd.)

Nate: She's actually is a live after that!? (One of the Tauros shook its head and started to charge at Achak while she wasn't looking.)

Silver: Achakbehind you! (She turned around but it was too late it rammed her in the side throwing her into the wall. She tried to get out the corner but the Tauros wouldn't let her. She took another hit in the arm and heard a sickening crack from it then the Tauros banged into her head. She laid on the ground as the clowns got all the Tauros out the arena.)

**Announcer: Oh no folks is she still okay? Is she going to come out of this alive?!** (Everyone was at the edge of their seats waiting for the limp body to at least move a little bit.)

Crystal: Look what you done Nate you killed her!

Nate: I didn't know that it would happen for real!

Gold: I hope you're happy now Nate you're a murder now.

Flower: Will Master be all right from this will she come out alright at the end? Wait till next chapter. And if you want PM what you want these teens to do, truths and dares.

Wolf: Please review and leave your comment of what you think so far. I hope master will come out of this alright and Nate will die if she is not alright. *growl*

Nate: I said I was sorry!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Medical attention

Hilbert: beep….beep…beep…bee-

Silver: Say beep one more time. (Doctor walks in)

Sapphire: Is she going to be okay? Is she alive?

Doctor: I haven't been in the room for 5 minutes but your friend's fine. But there's bad news.

Emerald: What is it?

Doctor: She's in a coma and has a high possibility that she will be partially blind in her left eye from the blow to the head and her arm is broke. (If what he said makes no sense what's so ever I will explain. The blow shook her brain making it hit the inside of her skull hitting a certain spot, having a high possibility of being blind. I know because my cousin went through this.)

Gold: What? Are you serious?!

Doctor: Afraid so. I wish I could lie to you all but that would be cruel. (The gang looks at Nate.)

Hilda: This is your entire fault Nate!

Nate: I didn't know that this would happen!

Doctor: Wait a moment. So you're the cause for this?!

Silver: Technically he wished for her to be dead and as you can see it might come true. (Doctor looks and glares at him.)

Doctor: This girl is the only reason there is a hospital here. Every time she won she would give us half the money. If she dies you're getting the bill and I will add on the price. See you kids later.*walks out*

Nate: *next to Achak holding her hand* Please don't die. I'm begging you.

Red: Let's go back to the set. ~5 hours later~

Sapphire: Who's going to be the host now?

?: Me of course.

Green: Who are you? (A black dragon with blood red eyes comes out of the shadows.)

?: I am DragonTamer60's opposite. DragonTamer-60 or for short Death.

N: She has an opposite?!

Death: Who doesn't? I will be taking care of you as if you are my slaves. *smirks* ~5 months later~

Ruby: I can't take it anymore! What he is doing is about to kill me.

Yellow: You shouldn't talk he put me in a tank filled with Sharpedos last month.

N: *speaking pidove*

Gold: N no one understands pidove in here speak English.

N: sorry. I said that he had burnt me with a flamethrower just two days ago.

Red: I have just one question. Where is Achak's pokemon? ~somewhere in Hawaii~

Flower: I fill bad that we left those kids with Death all by their selves and that Achak is in a coma.

Flare: Would you like to be tortured by him like a few years ago?

Wolf: *meditating* I sure don't and I'm pretty sure those kids will be alright.

Braviarys: We haven't flown like this in a while.

Nurse: No more injuries for me.

Space & UFO: Our job was simple but we do deserve a brake once in a while.

Bolt: And being away from the camera is also good thing but I should ask should we be worrying about them?

All:…Nah. ~back at the set~

Sapphire: Let's sneak to the hospital to see Achak. ~2 hours later~

Doctor: Kids! Kids! I have good news!

Gold: What is it?

Doctor: Achak is awake and is like she was before. Nothing is seriously wrong with her brain but like I said she is partially blind in her left eye.

Green: Can we see her?

Doctor: Sure she wanted to see you guys anyway. (He grabbed Nate by the arm) You're lucky she's alive. (The gang follows the Doc. to her room number. They open the door to see her arm in a cast and laughing at the mini performance from the Houndours.)

Doctor: Okay guys thank you. You can go now. Achak you have visitors.

Achak: Let them in. (they enter) Hey guys how's it going? (All the girls and some of the boys hug her*except Silver*)

Ruby: We NEED you back.

Hilda: Death is torturing us.

Silver: We can't take it anymore.

Achak: Yeah like this uncontrollable pain from the arm you guys are hugging. (They quickly releasing her arm) Thank you now why is Death in my place? *growling*

Rosa: We thought you sent him there

Achak: I wouldn't let that back stabber in there even if I was dead but it's good to see you guys. Hey Doc when am I able to leave?

Doctor: Today actually your arm will slow you down but you're all set to go. ~another 2 hours later~

Achak: And don't you dare come back in here unless you want to be severely hurt. *literally kicking him out*

Death: You'll pay for this. *flew away*

Achak: It's good to be back but where are my pokemon?

Everyone: *shrugs*

Achak: Oh well I'll find them later I just want to eat something then go to sleep.

Barry: What time is it anyway?

Silver & Achak: Time for you to get a watch.

Achak: That's my line but the real time is 9:36 pm if you must know. Where is Cheren, Bianca, Crystal, Diamond, Emerald, Blue, and Pearl?

Silver: Hiding still they don't know you're here.

Achak: Oh well, everyone go to sleep we have things to catch up on. (Everyone ran to their room except Silver.)

Silver: It's hard for me to say this but I'm glad that you're back.

Achak: It's good to be back. *walks to her room*

Silver: Achak?

Achak: Yeah what is- *hugs her*

Silver: Don't you tell anyone or my reputation will be ruined.

Achak: Reputation safe but you're a good friend even if you don't want to be. Silver you need to open up some. *pats his back* See you tomorrow.

Silver: Whatever… *smirks*

**Silver: Achak doesn't own no one or anything except her Pokémon's names and herself.**

**Achak: I will try to post some more chapters before this month ends and I will try to post two chapters every beginning and mid-end of the month please review and PM dares and truths if you want.**

**Beast (Giratina): Or I will come in your homes and destroy you all!**

**Achak: And that is exactly way you were banished to another world. Too violent but I love you anyway. **


End file.
